


if i could have just a moment of you would I still be wanting more?

by redbrunja



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you trust me?" Nyssa had asked, sloe-eyed, and Sara had known that yes was the only answer she could give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i could have just a moment of you would I still be wanting more?

Sara hadn't been sure about this, not when Nyssa first suggested it.

 

"Do you trust me?" Nyssa had asked, sloe-eyed, and Sara had known that _yes_ was the only answer she could give.

 

She hadn't thought she'd been enjoying it when Nyssa wrapped the silk blindfold around her eyes, when Nyssa bound her wrists with leather, tied the leather to the wrought iron of the headboard.

 

Sara'd played the dumb, American co-ed version of this game before; but her then-boyfriend hadn't had the faintest clue how to tie someone up, which took away a lot of the spice.

 

Nyssa knew how to tie a girl up.

 

Sara tested the bonds, just a little, and then a little harder, when she realized how study they were, that the soft leather bound her wrists implacably to the headboard.

 

Her breath hissed through her teeth.

 

"Peace," Nyssa said, and gently stroked her hands along Sara's arms, down her naked torso. Nyssa was kneeling between Sara's open legs.

 

"You're lovely," Nyssa breathed. "My lovely golden bird. Your hair is like sand in the sunlight. Since the first moment I saw you, I've wanted you like this, spread out before me, like a feast."

 

She pressed three fingers into Sara then, no warning at all. Sara screamed at the sensation -and it was sensation, pleasure that just kissed the edge of pain because - because Sara was _so wet._

 

She hadn't thought she was into this, not really, but she was so slick around Nyssa's fingers, and her hips jerked desperately with the rhythm of Nyssa's hand.

 

"Please," she begged, "Oh, please, please, I'll be good, just please...."

 

"You are good, my love, you're so good, my Sara, mine," Nyssa responded, voice low with lust.

 

Sara worked herself against Nyssa's fingers, her pussy slick, and breath sobbing in her chest.

 

" _Please_ ," she said again.

 

"Come for me, beloved," Nyssa ordered, thumb pressing almost brutally against Sara's clit, and there was no other choice but to obey.


End file.
